Christmas Kiss
by heartingswanquen
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Emma is attending Granny's annual dinner when she notices one person isn't there, Regina. Emma decides to go looking for the brunette who is soaking in the tub still mourning over the loss of Robin.


(This story takes place during Christmas Eve, the way I wrote it is that Regina is still mourning over the loss of Robin leaving so she decides to skip Granny's annual Christmas Eve dinner and Emma goes to check on her)

Emma looked around Granny's diner confused, as it appeared the whole town was there for the annual Christmas party, the whole town but one. The mayor, "where's Regina?" Emma asked softly into Henry's ear as she adjusted her red dress on her shoulders. "She didn't want to come" Henry frowned "I asked for almost twenty minutes but she wouldn't get out of her room" he added as he grabbed his drink from the table. Emma's brows furrowed as she thought for a moment, why wouldn't Regina want to come? Is she okay? Did something happen? A million thoughts raced through her head as she stared off into space. "Emma?" Mary Margaret called across from granny's dinner table causing her to snap out of her thoughts.'Hm? Yea?" she replied shaking her head and her thoughts of the brunette who was cooped up in her room. "You just seemed a little ... out of it" Mary Margaret said continuing to eye her daughter. "Oh" was all Emma could come up with as she reached for a menu to distract her and give her a reason to look away from her mother's intimidating stare. Emma flipped through the menu even though she had the whole thing memorized cover to cover, within a few minutes she couldn't help but give up with the inner battle she was having and turned to Henry once more. "So she just didn't come out of her room?" she asked confused and Henry just gave a stiff nod. " I told you this before, she wouldn't even open the door" He said slightly heartbroken and Emma felt bad for the poor guy. "I think i'm going to go check on her" Emma sighed reaching around the chair for her jacket. "Where are you going?" Mary Margaret called as Emma stood up, "I'm going to go check on Regina something is up with her" Emma said as she pushed in her chair "But it's the Christmas dinner you can't just leave Emma! I'm sure Regina is fine you can check on her after…" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off as Emma was already leaving the diner,

Within a few minutes Emma found herself at the all too familiar mansion on Mifflin Street, Emma took in everything for a moment, nothing had changed since a few months ago, the same gold 108 on the door,the same neatly trimmed bushes on the walkway to the door, and the same dark shutters on the window, . Emma took one big breath before raising her hand to knock on the door, she knocked once but before she could even knock again the door creaked slowly open. Emma arched her brow, no way, the Regina Mills with her door unlocked? impossible. Emma furrowed her brow, maybe something really did happen, why would the door be left open? Emma peered into the large house she didn't want to just walk into the mayor's home uninvited but she was genuinely worried about her. No, i'm not going to walk in that wouldn't be right, Emma thought to herself, but her brain and her feet were on two totally separate pages because just as she repeated these words to herself she found her tall stilettos clicking on the tile. Why did she have to dress up in her tight uncomfortable red dress and her incredibly loud stilettos? What was even the point? What if Regina was just sleeping would Emma be waking her? All these thoughts ran through Emma's head as she started to slowly climb the large staircase up to the second floor. I'm just going to go up there, make sure Regina is just sleeping or something and head right back down immediately. No big deal right? She probably won't even know,

Emma nodded convinced her plan was foolproof to check up on the mayor she reached a series of rooms, one she knew for sure was Henry's and the others were empty, Emma scrunched her nose and kept opening door still she got to the end of the hall, "Should have guessed the queens would have made herself at the head of the hallway" Emma muttered as she placed her hand on the door knob, Emma took a breath ready to see Regina curled up in bed so she could get the hell out of there. Emma slowly opened the door and looked in, but when she didn't see the brunette in slumber like she had hoped she started to panic again. "Regina?" she whispered but to no avail, the blonde looked around the room to see another door. "Must lead to a closet or a bathroom or something" Emma said as she started to walk in the direction of the door,as she approached she heard absolutely no sounds from the other end so she decided it would just be best to check to see if maybe that is where the Mayor was camped out, little did she know that the women she was so desperately trying to find was soaking in the tub with loud Adele blasting through them, Emma twisted the knob and stepped in she gasped slightly to see the brunette full submerged in a bubble bath, her eyes closed, music blasting so loud even Emma could hear the sound of the British singer. At first Emma was ready to run, she shouldn't be here but she couldn't help but just look at the brunette, even though sadness was written on her face she, for once in her life, looked so at peace. Emma lowered her gaze down to her chest, all breasts shown except for her nipples, the sight alone made Emma weak in her knees. What was she doing? Why wasn't she leaving yet? She had hook she had happiness where did this new found lust for Regina come from? This is wrong, Emma finally convinced herself, as she started to turn away her foot got caught in something, without even thinking Emma pulled her foot slightly to try to get whatever it was off that was before she realized that the thing tying her down was the headphones Regina was wearing which were connected to the phone sitting on the marble floor next to the tub. The earphones were jerked out of Regina's ears causing her to wake up abruptly. "What? Who? Emma?" Regina said in complete shock as she frantically stood up out of the tub.. Emma was about to explain before she realized that now Regina was fully naked in front of her. "I- I " Emma stuttered not being able to take her eyes off Regina's body. Regina followed her gazed down confused at first before she realized. she gasped and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" She practically screamed as she quickly wrapped the towel around her body. Emma backed up shaking her head, this was definitely not what she was expecting, "I was just- Well you see i just" She babbled as she continued to take steps back till her back hit the door she had entered from. "You just what Miss Swan? Thought it would be a good idea to break into my house and then come into my bathroom?' Regina said, the reason she was so upset about all of this wasn't because Emma actually broke in, no the pestering blonde had broken in multiple times for her son, the reason she was so upset was because Emma swan the one she had all these mixed up emotions for just saw her fully nude and she didn't seem to complain or even want to look away. "No i didn't break in!" Emma said desperately trying to explain how she got into this mess, they were right curiosity truly did kill the cat, Emma should have never came looking for Regina. "The door was unlocked and I just wanted to check in on you because you missed the Christmas Eve dinner" Emma said as a deep blush started to creep up her neck, cheeks and ears. Why did Regina have to be so stunning? she said in her head as she Regina squirmed slightly, was Emma staring again? Emma shook her head slightly so she could avert her eyes back to meet Regina's, "So you just decided to creep through my entire house until you found me in the tub and decided to rip my earphones out of my ears?" She said frowning at the blonde. "No no the earphone thing was an accident I was just coming to make sure you were okay, Henry… was worried about you" Emma said knowing if she just blamed it all on her son she might be able to get out of this mess. "Wait there" Regina said as she clutched onto the towel and walked out of the bath into her closet, Emma stayed frozen like a statue unsure of what to do. Regina came back in leggings and a sweatshirt causing Emma to cock her head sideways. "What now?" Regina said looking down at herself to see if there was something in her she hadn't noticed. "nothing i have just never seen you dress so… casual" Emma said looking at Regina, she was absolutely adorable in over-sized sweatshirts, Emma had a ton of those what if she let Regina borrow some of them? Seeing she likes them then she could wear hers and maybe because she likes them she would keep- "Miss Swan?' Regina called out shaking her head, why was Emma staring at her so much today? She always looked at Regina but today her eyes seemed to never leave Regina's body, the mayor couldn't tell if she liked that or not yet, "Huh? What? Yes." Emma said shaking her head as she tried to think what Regina was talking about, " Shouldn't you be at the dinner why are you still here?" Regina said, as much as she loved Emma stupidly staring at her she should be with her family. "But hat is why I'm here, because you're here and i just want to make sure you're okay" Emma said shrugging as she tucked a piece of hair shyly behind her ear. It was only then did Regina realize how attractive Emma looked tonight, her tight dress showing all the right curves, her blonde hair in neat and loose curls cascading down her back, even her tall heels which look like something she should be wearing not the clumsy uncoordinated sheriff. " As you can see i'm fine here, you should go run along back to your family" Regina said sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. Emma sighed and just shook her head, "Why don't you come back with me it could be fun and you'd get see Henry and he really wants you to come " Emma rambled on but really she was the one who so desperately wanted Regina to come, :Why are you so devoted to get me to come, you have never cared if i show up before or not so why not? Why couldn't i just sit in the tub and relax for once?" Regina said slightly frustrated as she looked to the blonde who didn't really have a definitive answer. "Just come with me, and if you don't want to go let me stay with you i know it's hard with Robin being gone-" Emma started to say but she could tell by Regina's face even the sound of his name hurt her. Regina had thought this would have been a magically time, that Robin would have been there and they could have put the tree up together, open presents with Henry and Roland, and do things together as a family, but that isn't how things worked out. Regina looked at Emma curiously, "You would want to stay here? With me?" she asked confused by the blondes empathy towards her. " If it means you won't be alone yes, no one deserves to be alone on Christmas Eve" she said thinking about all the times she had to spend Christmas curled up on her couch with a tub of ice cream and Netflix.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip before nodding slowly, "I guess if you want you can stay" she said knowing the blonde wouldn't just leave her alone and right now she would rather not see the entire charming family, one of them was already too much to handle. Emma smiled softly and took a step away from Regina, "So what do you want to do?' she sighed as she started to walk out of her bathroom, "Ice Cream and Netflix always seems to do the trick" Emma said knowingly and Regina laughed quietly shaking her head, "of course junk food would be your solution to this, you eat like a child" she said causing Emma to give a wide smile, "Ice cream saves lives" She said while walking out of Emma's bathroom. "I don't believe i have heard of anyone being actually saved by ice cream Regina said laughing again as she followed Emma out downstairs to her kitchen, Emma opened her freezer and started to root through it till she found some acceptable ice cream. "Why do you have so many weight loss foods?" Emma questioned as she took one final look at the foods before shutting the door and looking back to the mayor with an arched brow. "Well- I - I think they taste better" She said giving a smile but Emma could see right through it. "Regina don't tell me that you're trying to lo-" Emma started to say but Regina interrupted her, "The living room is this way come on" she said avoiding the conversation entirely, Emma almost growled but followed her "We will talk about that later" she warned her and sat down on Regina's couch opening the ice cream tub as she turned on the Netflix. Regina just shrugged and joined Emma on the couch and flipped through till she found a suitable movie she wanted to watch. "The breakfast club?" Emma asked confused with a smirk on her face, this was unexpected then again seeing Regina naked and her not throwing Emma out that second was also unexpected. Regina just smiled and sat Indian style on the couch as the movie started, she grabbed a spoon and started to eat with Emma as they watched together,

That was pretty much how the rest of the night went, just them enjoying each others company, continue to binge watch movies until the entire carton of Rocky Road ice cream was gone. " Well that was fun" Regina giggled as she scooped the last of the ice cream up and the movie drew to a close. "Definitely better than sitting at a dinner without you: Emma said without even thinking", "Why does me being there or not have such a big effect on you?" Regina asked still bewildered at the fact that Emma was acting as if it was life or death that Regina was there, "I don't know maybe just because Henry…" Emma's voice trailed off as she looked away from Regina. Regina reached up and cupped Emma's cheek and turned her head to face her, "Hey come on you keep doing that' Regina said softly and when Emma gave her a confused look Regina went on. "Every time I ask a question about you, you trail off or give me a coy answer" Regina said and her thumb softly brushed Emma's cheek, it was then Emma realized how close they had became during the movie, thighs touching, Hell Regina had draped her legs over Emma's lap at some point. Emma squirmed slightly in her position and looked away again, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay,I know it's hard to lose someone" Emma said honestly and looked to Regina. Regina smiled sadly, "that was sweet of you savior" she murmured and made no movement to pull her hand away from Emma's cheek or her face from the blonde's. "What can I say?" Emma chuckled softly "I'm a charmer" she murmured and looked at Regina. Regina smiled softly and inched forward again "I would say you most definitely are" She said and Emma swallowed hard, what was she doing? Why was Emma sweating? Oh my god was she sweating? Emma breathe hitched and so did Regina's she pulled back slightly "I'm so sorry i don't know what i was doing or what-" she said realizing that she was just about to kiss the savior but before she could even Emma kissed her. "Emma what are you-" she said but quickly melted into her arms, kissing her back. Skin, lips, touching, that's all they could register at the moment as the ending credits to footloose started to play. After a few minutes of endless kissing they had to stop due to lack of oxygen, Emma pulled away breathlessly and looked to Regina absolutely confused on what had just taken place and what to do next. Regina sat wide eyed frozen in place, her lips parted in a 'o' shape as her brain tried to convince her this was all a dream, but it wasn't. "Regina I didn't mean for that to h-' Emma said shaking her head but Regina just grabbed the tub of ice cream and walked to the kitchen desperately trying to get away from Emma right now so she could think. At first Emma just sat on the couch but then she walked to kitchen, "Regina please forgive me it was out of line i'm sorry" she pleaded to the brunette who was turned away from her, her back facing Emma. she turned around slowly and walked to Emma, she stopped with only inches between them, "stop me if this is out of line too" she murmured confusion in her eyes but she grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her in once again. She hoped Emma would pull away, that she would scream at Regina, but she didn't, she didn't move, she kissed her back she secretly loved the way the brunette's lips felt on hers, the way her fragrance she was wearing was like a drug to her, intoxicating, the way she kissed her, how much she loved it, how much she liked it more then the pirate. Once again Regina pulled away, "You didn't.. you didn't stop me. Why didn't you stop me?" She whispered a tear forming in her eye, she didn't want to have to deal with the blonde, she didn't want to deal with her she already had to deal with the outlaw who broke her heart. Emma shook her head still unsure of what to do, "because i …." she started but before she could explain their was a knock on the door. Regina and Emma snapped their head to the door and took a breathe, "I should go get that" she whispered pulling away from Emma straightening out her sweatshirt, Emma touched a hand to her lips, a buzzing going through them.

When Regina opened the door there stood almost the whole town, Regina shook her head "What are all of you doing here?" she asked confused. Mary Margaret stepped forward "Come to Granny's we waited for you guys" she said looking past Regina to her daughter who stood frozen in place. Regina just sighed " if i come then tomorrow will all of you Charming's just leave me alone?" she said pushing her hair behind her with frustration. Mary Margaret nodded and Regina huffed grabbing her bag and walking out of her house, Emma following.

Throughout the night they all ate at Granny's Emma and Regina didn't talk, both trying to just sort out what had happened in there. When it was midnight Emma walked up to Regina "Merry Christmas" she said softly and looked at her trying to read her, but like normal Regina was unreadable. "Merry Christmas Emma" Regina nodded giving a slight nod before walking away to sit with Henry. Emma sighed, and looked to Mary Margaret "What happened?" she asked knowing something was up with them, "I kissed her" Emma murmured before grabbing her coat and leaving the dinner not giving a look at her mother's shocked expression.

Emma returned home and stripped out of her dress and into some leggings and a big t-shirt she sat down on the couch turning on the breakfast club for the second time that night and sat there still working things out . A knock came on the door and Emma sighed predicting it was her mother, "It's open" she yelled out to tired to get up, the door opened slowly and Regina walked in. "Regina?" Emma asked sitting up straight and looking to her, Regina just walked to the couch and sat down beside Emma silently and started to watch Molly Ringwald on the screen. Emma furrowed her brow but decided not to say anything, as she started to watch as well. "Why are you here?" she whispered a few minutes later. "Like you said no one deserves to be alone on Christmas" was all Regina replied with.

And that's how it happened, the beginning of their relationship was caused by the tragic ending of one but that didn't matter. For right now it was calm, the house was as quiet as a mouse but that was okay, they enjoyed each others company.

( I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Just a quick little one shot idea)


End file.
